Story of Uzmaki Naruto
by Tsu-chan Sawada Fangirls 7227
Summary: Being edited so it does not suck :
1. Chapter 1

Tara: Well this is my first story so if it is pretty bad don't blame me.

Naru-chan: don't worry Tara it will be good.

Tara: Thanks Naruto.

Naru-chan: Well sadly tara does not own me... Masashi Kishimoto does

Sasuke: glares

Naruto: I mean sasuke does (begs please save me T.T)

Sasuke: warning: there will be Yaoi in this fic. in later chapters and sadly MY Naru-chan will get to have more mates glares at Tara

Tara: What Naruto looks good with other people too. But he does look best with you

Naruto well vote for who you also want me to be with

"Talking"

'thinking'

**"Animals, Demons, or Kyuubi talking"**

**'Animals, Demons, or Kyuubi thinking'**

(Tara: Me saying stuff in the middle of the story :-P)

Story of Uzumaki Naruto

Kyuubi (An awsome fox demon who should go out with Itachi) was having a great day. He found out his beloved sister was having a baby. He really hoped that Kusina did not name the baby Miso or Ramen. Though Kyuubi was also planing the demise of her mate for taking her away. What was his name again I think it was minano mino or what ever. well any way. Kyuubi was walking to Konaha or whatever but he was stoped by a man with these red eyes.

October 10

Minato "Kushina I am sorry but I have to seal the Kyuubi." Minato then leaves Kushina, taking Naruto. "good bye my love" Minato then summons a giant toad and goes off to fight the Kyuubi. Minato then summons the shimigami to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto.

In the concile room

"I say that we kill the demon!" Sakuras mother (Tara: evil) says.

"No I say we turn him into our weapon" Danzo (Tara: an old guy) says.

Many people in the room agree with either Danzo or Sakuras mothers idea.

"No we will not kill him... or make him into a weapon" The 3rd hokage says glaring at both danzo and sakura's mother.

The concile then had to have a vote so they over ran the hokage.

"Ok how about this if Naruto survives he can go into the acadame at 9 yrs old." Sakuras mother said thinking that Naruto wouldn't survive in the wild

many of the concile agreed with her.

Later with Sakura's mother

"We have to get ride of the demon!" Mrs. Hanoro says

"The demon won't survive out here" one ninja said.

"Yeah" another says. "He can't possably survive with all the wild animals and other ninja."

Later that night

a few ninjas put baby Naruto outside.

"heh I hope he dies out here" another says.

So Naruto was left alone outside of Konaha. Though what many ninja didn't notice was that a demon fox was watching the whole event unfold

Back at the councile

"Please can i have all of your attention" The 3rd says, "it seems as though Naruto is missing."

Mrs. Hanoro speaks up, "I through him outa the village. Good ridance to that demon. The sooner we got rid of him the better"

"You what!" The 3rd said "I thought we would have taken him out when he could have at least deffended himself!"

"I took the trash out of the village now before he could even harm the village" Mrs. Hanoro said

"Anbu please find Naruto and bring him back before he dies" The 3rd said.

"Sorry Hokage-sama (Tara: also known as old man =^.^=) but the councile over ruled you and Naruto had to be taken out" An Anbu said.

With our favorite blonde ninja... Naru-chan =^.^=

Our favorite ninja Naruto is in the middle of a forest. A (Tara: foxes are all adorable and cute like this one) fox who followed Naruto back from the councile grabs Naruto. The fox then brought Naruto back to its den where many other foxes were be it demon or a plain old fox. The fox said,** "daddy .I have found a baby human who was abandoned by other humans. well at least till he is 12"** The leader asks **"why are you telling me this, Yui."** Yui as the fox is now known as** "well I couldn't just leave him so I was woundering If I could keep him. Please. untill he is 12 atleast" **yui's dad then said **"Ok son but we must first ask your mother" **Yui then went to his mother who told him he could keep says** "I remember the people calling him Naruto."** Naruto then smiles at the name.** 'Isn't he so cute'** Yui thinks.

End of preview

Naru-chan: Sas-ahh.

Sasuke: Ahh Naruto

Tara: Um -noesbleed- well um guys uh how did you like it?

Naruto: It was ahhh goo sasuke.

Tara: Stop fucking poor Naru-chan

Sasuke: 'not lisining'

Naru-chan: Well pwease review.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi: Hello and this is the great Uchiha Itachi

Naruto: and here is the oh so wonderful Tara, kami-sama, master of yaoi, the universe and everything and one!! 'smiles'

Tara: thanks Naruto and not Itachi. pouts you didn't introduce me plus naruto said everything nicely truly meaning it

Sasuke: please read the story, and review 'looks at note tara just gave him' we are so sad that nobody reviewed yet 'says in a boring monotone voice'

Itachi: Tara doesn't own us or any hot guy would be fucking Naruto (Not that I would mind but she would make us all talk about her and her 'greatness' too)

Tara: hey you would be with kyuubi and kyuu would be human

Itachi: we are so sad she doesn't (I hope she would do a three way between me Naru-chan and kyuu)

Naru-chan: who needs warnings its fun to have surprises!!

Tara: I do if it turns out Naru-chan is seme!

Naruto: well on with the story. and I am seme material! pouts

Tara, sasuke and itach: sure you are 'sarcatstic'

Naruto: oh and yui has silver hair that is short, white or silver eyes, and he is pale, and has white fox ears and tail in human form, in fox form he is a mixture of silver and the most purest white whith silvery white eyes.

summary of last chapter: Naruto gets taken in by cute little foxes and will come back to konaha (is this how you spell it) when he turns 12.

In the concile room

"We need to find naruto now he could've died by now" The old man said 'and my plan for naruto to just leave at age 11 and come back at 12 is gone' (Tara: I could think of a better plan)

"But we don't have enough ninja as it is" a council member said "And what if he is already dead"

another said "The demon deserves it"

"Well we already have a limit time to look for him 12 and if we don't find him he is probably dead" one anounced 'and I hope he is dead'

With our favorite lil uke ^^ (this is 3 yrs later)

"YUI" a little naruto calls out.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Yui asks.

"Guese what days today" Naruto says.

"What" Yui says.

"Its Narutos birthday!" Naruto says.

"Yay. Oh Naruto here" yui says.

"Whats this yui" Naruto asks.

"That's a sword Naruto. I am going to teach you how to use it." Yui said.

"Thank you yui!" Naruto said huging Yui and giving him a kiss on his cheek as Yui blushed.

"Well I'm going to go train Yui" Naruto said running off.

**'Kit doesn't that girl smell strange'** 'Hey yeah kyu-ne i don't think she is from here' **'be carefull kit she could be dangerous'**

"Hi Naru-chan" The girl said.

"Hey I am NOT a girl" Naruto said pouting.

"Well... Naru-chan 'giggle' here I have a preasent for your bithday." The girl said taking out a dog. The dog was white with black ears, red feat, the tip of its tail black and brown eyes. "Well for the present to be easier to carry around.." and then the dog turned into a stuffed animal. "Well her name is pears, she will be a great friend, companion, partner and teacher, please treat her with respect and kindness... and kyuu-chan, you still owe me." The girl said smiling at first then suddenly grining madly and disapearing. (Oh and by the way the doggy is my favorite stuffed animal pears)

**'who is she?!'**

'I don't know, though it seemed like she knew you'

**'hey how the heck did she know our names!' **

'yeah and how did she know about you and my birthday?'

"Well I guese I should practice." Naruto said still woundering about the wierd was then knocked out.

In naru-chans mind

"Wha. KYU why the fuck did you bring me here!" Naruto said mad that he was interupted from his training.

"Naruto as much as I would've loved to interupt you... well that wasn't me" kyuubi said.

"well if it wasn't YOU why the fuck am I here?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"well Naruto first off I have no idea how" 'and I am so proud you picked up my great languege (AKA cursing habits).'

"Well Kyu-chan I thought you would have scolded him since he IS 3, though then again you do curse alot and he is smarter than most 3 yr olds" Pears said.

"P-p-pears?! What are you doing here and like arn't you a stuffed animal."

"Well I am suposed to watch over you so I should also be here, I can talk to you here easier, and it will be easier to train you here." Pears said looking very sadistic. "Oh and I also get to talk to kyu-kun." pears said as an after thought.

"oh I think we should get to know each other if we are going to be sharing naruto's mind scape." Kyuubi said not liking the idea of sharing.

"alright I will start, well My name is pears but you can call me the queen of awsomeness, I like cake, ukes cause they are SOO adorable, yaoi, Naru-chan, Kyu-chan, Tara, and alot of other things, my dislikes are vegetables, mean semes, evil pink haired biches, and many other things and my hobbies well for now naruto you may not wanna know." Pears said.

"Ok I am kyuubi I like my sister kushina,my neice or neifiew, naruto, and naruto's friends. I dislike people mean to naruto coughconcilecough, the evil man who stole away kushina, and the red eyed man. my hobbies are too many to count." kyuubi said.

"Well my name is naruto not naru-chan, i like training yui, kyuu, and maybe I might like you pears. I also like all animals too. I dislike people mean to animals, kyuu, or my friends. My hobbies are training, playing with my friends, talking to kyuu, and my dream is to become the greatest ninja that is even beter than the biju!!" naruto said.

"Ok naru-chan I already made a schedual for you" Pears said as naruto pouted. "Here it is"

6:00-6:20 Get up, eat breakfast

6:20-7:00 Run miles w/ weights

7:00-8:00 train in jutsus or train in nature manipulation

8:00-8:30 learn about politics, history, humans, demons, animals, and plants or train with yui

8:30-9:00 learn about medicines and medical jutsus

9:00-11:00 train in weaponery or with yui

12:00-12:30 lunch (you must look for it you self)

12:30-3:00 time to your self

3:00-4:00 training with Pears or Kyuu

4:00-5:00 traing with other

6:00-8:00 time to self

9:00-6:00 training in mind scape

"That is the schedual for monday to thurseday, friday saterday and sunday you have off" pears said happily.

'I just know I am going to die from thier training' Naruto thought.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will go easy on you, well for the first few days" Kyuubi said.

"Yeah and I will be your partner, like the clan in konaha with the dogs." Pears said.

"You mean the inuzuka clan" Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah that one" Pears said.

"Well can I go now" Naruto asked.

"Sure you can and get laid by a hot seme while your at it" Pears said though Naruto had no idea what she was talking about.

Back outside the mind scape

"Hey Naruto. That your new friend? Who is she" Yui asked thinking 'She better not steal MY naruto!'

"Oh pears?" Naruto said "well I just met her about now."

"Hi! My name is Pears. You can call me Pears-hime or Master of Yaoi!!!" Pears said doing a pose, though looking like a crazy perso- 'glare from pears' I mean a super cool awsome dog. Every one then sweat droped.

"Well naruto'-chan' I was wondering if you wanted to start training?" Yui said.

"Yay thanks Yui!" Naruto said smiling happily as Pears watched thinking 'I seriosly think they would make a good couple...' and them having sex together' "OH PEARS YOU GOT A NOES BLEED!!!" naruto said looking at pears.

"I'm fine Naru-chan." Pears said noticing her noesbleed. "Um well why don't you train with Yui." Pears said quickly.

Pears:Well sorry for this story being so well short but Tara is out of ideas

Sasuke: Probably because she is a baka

Tara: I resent that and I do have Ideas albite perverted

Naruto: Yeah Tara is not perverted

Tara: Thank you Naruto

Itachi: Well please review tara was sad about no reviews

Naruto: and also help tara come up with ideas for names of styles and jutsus

Tara and who to put into Naru-chans lil yaoi harem.. I might also put in a girl if you ask me nicely!

Please please please review! TT no reviews for last chapter... Is my story BAD! T.T well if it is can you help me make it beter?


	3. Chapter 3

Tara: YAY I GOT REVIEWS!!! (can any one tell me how to review?)

Naruto: Tara's first 2 reviews were that she was a perv. from trilightserius

Tara:Which is NOT true... as Ero-sennin said he was I too am a super perv!!!

Naruto: and a review to continue and that she has an intresting plot!

Tara: YAY my story doesn't suck ^_^ I will try to!

Naruto: Well Tara does not own me and if she did... well lets all say everyone who watched it would be super pervs.

Tara: I DON'T!!! aww. well any way there will be lots of delicious yaoi later, a super powerful naruto, me being a perv, and well I am still thinking!

Sasuke: Oh and due to Tara being a well who she is, most of the jutsus will be in english till she finds a way to make them in japanese coughfallcoughf (Hey I know some!!!)

**'pears speeking in naruto's mind'**

**'kyuubi/other bijuu speeking in hosts mind'**

**"Jutsus/sumons speaking"**

'thoughts'

"Talking"

Wellz any who the summery is that naru-chan gets a present named Pears who will be his friend/sensie/partner/voice in his head!

"Gahh, Pears PLEASE let me take a break!!" Naruto cried. He had been working for 12 days in his mind scape being chased by dragons, dodging any known element, without any breaks as pears laughed very sadisticaly at him. "I'm tired! can't Kyuu train me now?!" Naruto asked almost in tears.

"Well Naru-chan, It has yet to be 13 minutes in reality." pears said grinning more mainically as she was talking, "And if you can still talk you can start picking up the pace!"

"Aren't you -munch- going to -munch- hard on him for his -munch- first weeks of training" Kyuubi asked as he ate popcorn watching the show.

"Course no kyuu! I'm goin easy on him!" Pears said.

"Why Kami-sama WHY!!" Naruto said as Pears upped the training... again.

Pears laughed and said "This is for your own good 'and my entertainment' 'K naru-chan?"

**demonic jutsu: hells flames **Naruto said as black flames burst out of the earth (There's earth in his mind scape?!) attacking all enimies, and pears and kyuubi.

"Hey my popcorn!" both kyuubi and pears said.

"Aww I missed" naruto said angry that he missed pears and kyuubi.

"Just for that you have to wear an extra 5 tons." Pears said as there was vains poping on her forehead. "And you better get me more popcorn... while on walking on your hands." Pears added.

"Oh and get me cotton candy!" Kyuubi said.

"evil sadistic sensies." Naruto mumbled as he went to get thier food.

With Itachi

"Hokage-sama, the Uchihas are planing to do a coup'dat." itachi said knowing full well that he would probably have to kill his clan.

"Well itachi it seems as though the only choice we have is to kill your clan to stop any war from happinging" the hokage said (Itachi was right!)

Well as most of us know Itachi killed his clan a few years later and blablabla and well you can just read the manga!

As Itachi was making his way out of the village he saw a fox. "wait that isn't a fox." Itachi said to himself (He is going insane! look he is talking to himself... wait that means I'm insane too.) Itachi then ran after the 'fox' only to loose sight of it but he promised to find that 'fox'. Itachi then headed to join akasuki.

With fox-chan (naru-chan and this is 3 years later.)

'hey kyuu what is that place?' Naruto asked.

**'that naruto is the hell-hole known as konoha. I've seen what humans do to the things they fear, like jirinki (did I spell it right?) even if they are inocent. Heck if you grew up there you would be beaten within inches of your life.' kyuubi said.**

"I know Kyuu. Plus you already know that I HATE humans." Naruto said "Well time to go to Suna... Ugh" Naruto said sadly. (If you are wondering what happened during the time there will be flasbacks and other ways of knowing throughout the 'awsome' story)

"Aw come on Naruto humans aren't that bad... Ok some may be but most aren't" Yui said not actualy knowing how humans are "...well a few aren't?"

"Well Naruto you did say that you wanted to help jirinki, demons/animals in need. Plus Suna has a jirinki so you could help him out!" Pears said.

**'Well what pears said was true.' **so Naruto, yui, pears and kyuu headed to suna. (WOW they didn't get lost? with Naruto and pears poor sense of direction I thought they would have started off going the oposite way!)

"Hey Yui you smell that?" Naruto asked

"Yeah it smells of like well mist and stuff... Oh hey Naru-chan... uh I mean naruto I think I see where its coming from!" Yui said

"Were" asked Naruto.

"That large guy with the sword!!" Yui said.

"Crap a human. Uh how to speek human." 'pears, kyuu can you help me talk to him. he seems like a powerful human.'

**'ok go over to him and tell him hi my name is Naruto, ask him what are you doing here, and where is suna... wait didn't we learn human language?' kyuu said.**

'yeah but I wanted to be sure I talk right 'cause I never actually talked to a human.' naruto said.

"Hi my name is Naruto. I was wondering what you were doing out here and if you could tell me where suna is." Naruto said. And as if just noticing the big sword he said, "why do you have a big sword? is it to composate for your lil' manhood?" Naruto said. **'hah good one naru-chan!! My teachings are finally geting through to him (wipes fake tears with napkin) He's growing up on me'**

The man then had a tick mark on his head (you know those red things that show they are angry) "I do NOT have a little dick you stupid brat!"

"Well, then why are you so mad if it isn't true... Hey you have no eyebrows! So you must be an eyebrowless freak, who wears a mask to cover up thier ugly face and has a huge ass sword to compasate for his small dick!" Naruto said while pears laughed inside his head telling him how great a job he did. "Oh, well, I'm getting off track so what are you doing here?" naruto asked.

"Oh well my name is zabuza, demon of the mist" zabuza said expecting naruto to be afraid.

"your not a demon!" Naruto acused.

"thats just a name they call me gaki." zabuza said thinking naruto didn't know him.

"oh well you still didn't tell me why you are here." naruto said cutely pouting.

"well I was going to suna to get more jutsus." Zabuza said.

"Can I come" Naruto said. "Can you also train me?"

"Sure gaki" Zabuza said "But don't get in my way."

"'k" naruto said, "and don't call me gaki"

Tara: and this is the end to my great chapter!!

Naruto: And tara put up a poll so please vote -cute... fox? eyes-

Tara: and isn't my story beter than Chloe's ^.^ Nah I'm kidding. Chloe's is great (though I am biased since I am her BFF)

Itachi: So -looks down at note card- review... _not don't review tara already has a big head doesn't need to get any bigger_

Tara: Hey I heard that -fake tears- I-I th-thought we w-w-were FRIENDS itachi you meany!!

Naruto: Don't be mean to kami-sama! (Kami-sama is ME!!)

Zabuza: why do people always say that I need to composate for my dick with my sword

Pears:Cause you actually do... I LIKE YAOI... and naru-chan... well rieview and vote on tara's poll... or else MwaHAHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

Tara: HI again.

Naruto: it says in the story WILL HAVE yaoi

Tara: Yeah and the only characters we have are naru-chan, who is too young, yui, who has a crush on naruto but is too young to know, pears, the perv though only for the greatest thing... YAOI, kyuu, same as pears, and zabuza, eyebrowless.

Naruto: Yeah and if you want me in a relation ship with eyebrowless say so, though he is older than me but the perv (tara) might not care at all if the person is hundreds of years older than me as long as they are hot she is okay.

Tara: and I don't :-) Though with that baka zabuza ... yes i will... but if it is for who ever out there likes this story... i will T.T please don't want zabuza with my naru-chan

Naruto: Well any who Tara does not own the story or else i would be wearing maid costumes, geting fucked, and sakura would have died by triping on a piece of grass, or comiting suicide because noone liked her, orochimaru would also die more painfully and sasuke wouldn't go to him... and everyone would be a perv

Tara: Yes I do! Because I am Kami-sama! so that would mean I rule the universe, and earth is in the universe and mishashi kishimoto (I have bad spelling of long names ^.^) is on the earth and he owns Naruto so because I rule the universe I rule the earth, and because I rule the earth (and everything on it), I rule the owner of Naruto, and because I rule him I rule Naruto making ME the owner of Naruto!

Sasuke: You are NOT god! No matter what she says she is NOT god or the owner of Naruto.

Tara: Sasuke! I fire you... wait when did i higher you? Oh well well there is and probably will have more ocs, meaning original character, and lots of ooc, meaning out of character, cursing (yay) and there will be yaoi in later chapters! Oh and yes I AM KAMI-SAMA!!! BOW BEFORE ME... and worship me!

ON TO THE AWSOME STORY!!!

"when can I learn to use a sword" Naruto complained after only doing chores for zabuza or using weights but mostly chores.

'crap i was hoping i could make him do all my work...' zabuza-teme thought. 'well i can't really trust him with a sword'

"Plus I found my sword that i thought yui stole because i kept tripping and the sword hit him but it was really here" Naruto said opening yui's bag.

flash back

"So like this" Naruto said as he waved the sword around. Naruto then started walking still holding the sword. He then tripped over his feet and stabed yui for the hundreth time. Yui, unable to disapoint naruto said that he was doing it perfectly.

Pears of course being the crazy, insain person she is said, "No naru-chan you need to do it like this!" Pears then proceeded to somehow light the sword on fire, stab Yui, kick him in the face, and almost kill him all the while maniacley smile.

"Oh ok like this" naruto said as he stabbed yui.

"Perfect!" Pears said

"you know pears you are a bad influence to my naru-chan" Yui said

"Your Naru-chan! You mean my daughter... er son" Pears said sweatdrouping. Yui and pears then proceaded to saying why naruto was theirs.

"uh pears? Yui? aren't we suposed to be training!" Naruto asked.

"Yes yui aren't we suposed to be training? See you forget about my cute little naru-chan! leaving him all alone unsupervised... not that he needs any" Pears said

"Didn't you leave him unsupervised" yui said.

"I was!" pears said. "well if you don't want me here me and naru-chan are leaving!" Pears then proceaded to leave draging naruto with her. The traing sesons then proceeded like this ,only without pears and yui fighting because yui finally gave up, for a few months untill one day naruto left his sword and yui then proceeded to hide it.

flashback end.

Zabuza then paled at naruto's flashback. 'i'm doomed!!!' he thought. "I guese I have to start training you.." He said sadly as thoughts of his insain student killing him in painful ways apeared in his mind. Though Zabuza still doesn't belive Pears is real or yui could talk, he just thinks Naruto is insaine.

"Yay!" Naruto said.

After 2 months of training (for yui because naruto just couldn't use a sword) they left and naruto is now in suna

"Ok yui so what should we do now?" naruto asked

"How about you find suna's jirinkure?" Yui said

"Or you could finish your book?" Pears said

"I'll write Kawaii kitsune (Title of naruto's manga) and then find suna's jirinkure." Naruto said. Naruto has started to write a manga called kawaii kitsune (Yeah stupid name i know but I can't think of good names!! :_()that is the most popular book, even more so then icha icha paridaise, a yaoi manga, and is loved by all girls, exept biches (Sakura), and some guys.

"you two only think about yaoi!" Yui sighed.

"But Yui! Yaoi makes the world go round... well and manga. Plus I see the way you look at MY naru-chan!" Pears said like an over protective mother.

"Here we are at suna!" Naruto said happily inturupting Pears' and Yui's fight. "Well beter hand in my manga!" Naruto said as he pulled out Kitsune. Naruto walked into this big office and handed kawaiikitsune to some lady at the desk.

The lady then looked down at naruto and said "Kawaii!!" hugging naruto tightly.

"Can't breath!" Naruto said as she then let go of. "My book?" Naruto said pointing at the book he gave to the lady.

"YOU are the writer of Kitsune! I love your books! can i have your autograph" She then said as people heard and rushed to find him.

"sure" Naruto said then giving everyone autographs and almost being squeezed to death. So then naruto heads to the park.

"Oh my gods! its a panda. I didn't know pandas were in suna!" Pears said pointing to gaara. Gaara then glared.

"There are no panda's in suna pears thats just a boy" Yui, the only sane person said.

"Your right!" Naruto said. Just as naruto said it gaara used his sand to hit naruto.

Panda's pov.

'did that cute idiot just call me a panda?!' gaara thought while glaring at naruto.

**"What are you doing kill that baka!"** sakaku said to gaara. Gaara then used his sand and hit Naruto sending Pears, Yui and Naruto flying at gaara... defiying all laws of physics.

'look what you did!' Gaara said.

**"Me you just... oh crap run' **sakaku said noticing Pears.

'why?' gaara said.

**"That is my menter pears and if you want to exist... RUN" **he said. Just as Gaara started to run Naruto hugged him.

"Panda!" Naruto said still squeezing Gaara.

'don't think perverted thoughts!' Gaara said as sakaku brought up thoughts in Gaara's head.

**"I know you want to screw him just as bad as I do!" **He said totaly forgeting about Pears. Pears then appeared in Gaara's mindscape.

"What did you say about screwing my inocent, cute little naru-chan!" Pears said like any mother would for her child.

**"Uhh but wouldn't it be hot...?' **Sakaku then said.

"Although that would be hot" Pears said as her yaoi obsesionism took over for a bit.

"Don't I get a say in this mother" Gaara said.

**"This is grown up talk"** the perv then said.

"Well either way you still haven't learned anything!" Pears sighed. After a few minutes of fighting sakaku was left very badly wounded and you couldn't tell it was him even.

"Panda!" Naruto then said getting Gaara away from his conversation with them, "Why aren't you talking to me!" Gaara then being the insensitive jerk he is GLARED! "Meenie!" Gaara still glared at naruto.

"..." Gaara... said?

"Please speak!" Naruto said "I will give you some manga!" Naruto said in a last attempt.

**"Do it! You get to spend more time with the fuckable.. OUCH"** sakaku said as pears hit him

"Fine" Gaara said annoyed at all the idiots. (Idiots: HEY)

"Here you go Panda!" Naruto said happy that gaara spoke as he gave him the first book of 07 ghost (Read it for I kami sama comand you to) gaara then started to read it. His eyes were glued to the book. "Isn't it awsome!" Naruto said proud that he got someone addicted to manga. Now if he could get panda to like yaoi...

"Hn" Gaara said silently agreeing with naruto. He then started to walk away from Naruto back to his house.

"Where you going panda-chan" Naruto said blocking Gaara's view.

"Home" Gaara said

"Well... why and can I go" Naruto said still blocking gaara's view.

"To play (coughcoughtorturecough) with my family.

So then Naruto and Gaara go to the house.

With Itachi. (the most, if not only awsome uchiha.)

"Hey itachi... You never told me why you have a obsesion with foxes" Kissame said as Itachi was cuddling (More like strangling) the cute (poor) little fox.

"Hmm... I didn't tell you? well it all started when i was a child

Flash back

Itachi was back from his mission. he had a terrible life in his opinion. His idiotic father always pushed him to go farther even though he only wanted to make friends and play with his mother and brother. He also never got to spend time with them and his brother got no attention from his father because of him. he then saw an injured fox and decided to bring it home.

"Nya" The fox said after Itachi helped it. It stared at itachi and licked his face noticing that he was worried about something.

"huh" Itachi said getting the telepathic signals from the fox and decided to tell it all his problems. After that one time he spent most of his time that was not on missions or with his family with the fox playing, talking or just being in eachother's company. after many years they became closer than an inuzuka and his dog. They also found a way to comunitcate to eachother and the fox told itachi many helpful things that made him go straight to anbu caption, help him from not going insane and tell him stories. Sadly itachi had to leave konoha because (well we know what was told to us in the manga but kisame wont... at least not yet.)

Flash back end.

"and that is why because foxes always remind me of my first friend" Itachi finished.

"Wow that is a... touching? story. Oh yeah you also never told me why you did kill your clan" Kisame said because this was the first time itachi actualy had a conversation with him.

"Well to the concile and the hokage I killed them because of a mission because they were planing a civil war but the thing is I was just waiting for a chance to kill them for they hate pocky, made me eat vegetables, hated my bestest friend in the whole world, and were stuck up pricks who never let me do what I really wanted. and if you want to know why I left Sasuke alive it is not so he can kill me or because i love him no it is because it would be good entertainment and my bestest friend in the whole world told me not to!" itachi said.

"Ok..." kisame said now thinking itachi really was crazy. First when he came to akatsuki he said there were not just biju but other demons and that he saw a fox demon that looked like a cute little child.

Tara: Well um... sorry for the long in my opiniion wait.

Naruto: yes she is so sorry but she is so very lazy, has school and does ice skating.

tara: and now to get my new employies who will help open and close the chapter.

Teito: Hi I'm teito from 07 ghost and will be helping tara.

Tara: and if you don't... well bad thing will happen.

Oz: and I am oz from pandora hearts.

Lelouch: Pant... pant... why... pant did you.... pant... make me run all the way here.

Tara:I felt like it and now you must get people to read and review... and Lelouch you didn't introduce yourself.

Lelouch: I lelouch vi Britania comand you to read and respond!

Oz and Naruto: Puppy eyes.

Well please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Tara: Hello all of my adoring fans

random crickit: chirp chirp

Naru-chan: Lulu-hime! You were suposed to use your magic eye thingy to make people read this!

Lelouch-hime: glare

Oz-hime: Well sadly no one exept us believes that Tara is kami so she is unable to comand the world.

Lelouch-hime: I did at one time...

Naru-chan: and I will be hokage!

Oz-hime: so she doesn't own any manga

Tara:...Yet! I will own one just not untill people believe me or I make one!

Sasuke: Bursts in You are not you crazy he is then pushed out

Everyone: so onto the story

In Konoha

During the time that Naruto was gone Soritobi (I can not spell even if I see how to spell the word millions of times) tried looking for Naruto but was failing miserably. For one the concil tried to stop him anytime he had the slightest chance of finding naruto, finding clues where so hard to find and the evil paperwork was stoping him. He was starting to wonder if Naruto may be dead. He may have to annonce that Naruto is dead if his 12 year timelimit is up.

"soritobe" A (stupid) concil man said, "we were thinking that you should stop looking for the demon brat."

"yeah! the demon is probably already dead." Hanaro said.

"No." soritobi said. Just as the concil was going into another important anoncement they heard... a loud thunk.

"..." A girl said...? "ITAI!... Oh um I am the most awsome kami-sama!" She then got up and did a super awsome pose that was way better than guys! Everyone then sweatdroped.

"ehhem... well onto uh letting younger kids coughsasukecough to become ninjas sooner?" a stupid duck butt head lover said.

"Nya! I said I a Kara is Kami!! pay attention!" The girl now named Kara said. Every concil man/woman turned towords her.

"Well if you are god prove it" The bit- I mean Hanaro said.

"fine I can tell you all of your stupid secretes and just to be sure you do listen..." Kara said as she made everyone freeze and made them listen. "Ok! so... YOU" she said pointing to the hokage "ordered Weasle-kun to kill all of the stupid basterds of a clan with Madara but he left one stupid basterd for his entertainment!" Kara then looked to Danzo "and old dude you still have ROOT operating in secrete behind the old dude in the robes back."

"Fine we do believe you but why the fuck do you let disasters happen?" People there said.

"Well you see there are an infanent amount of dementions worlds you know. Its hard for us to keep track of that." Kara said

"...Us?" Danzo said finally intressted.

"There are the four most powerful imortal gods... well you could say six. first is Tara, she created me a part of her to do all this boring god stuff because she became a human in a world. Next is Pears a white dog who is a stuffed animal who like all of us loves yaoi and manga. Third is Chloe, who created Zoe for the same reasons Tara created me. Finnally there is Spot who like Pears is a stuffed animal but changes form from time to time. Then there are all those other gods you people worship." Kara finally said. "oh and those other gods are given the certain worlds and things to rule over while we... yeah well if we could everyone would be hot boys and there would be yaoi!"

"so in other words you six are like the hokage and the lower gods are us?" A concil man asked.

"No each god only rule over a few things while we rule over all but the god has more power over their thing they rule than we do but we are more powerful than them and could destroy all of them but it would effect the balence of things like how I am here is effecting this worlds balance." Kara said as they all looked worried. "If the balance is effected the world could a. be destroyed b. create a new world c. change how things are supposed to go in the world or d. take or give new power, knoledge to you or somethin."

"Is this world going to be destroyed!" anouther concil man yelled.

"No the worlds balance was already upset so me being here is helping it not be as much upset." Kara said "Sooo... it was kinda being boring up there" Kara said meaning heven "so can I like be a ninja here till the balance is put back" Kara then did the puppy eye no jutsu.

"So... who is in favore of Kara being a ninja?" asked soritobi.

"You can call me Kami-sama." Kara said. Everyone then voted yes and Kara was going to her new home.

Finally a concil man spoke up, "so we found out god is four people, all of whom are girls."

"So we have them marry clan heads." A (Stupid) concil member suggested.

"Hm... I have come to the deduction that 'Yaoi' is something more so for females meaning if it is an item we could just bribe them with it and we couldn't because 2 are stuffed ANIMALS and the originals are not here making it useless plus what god would go for someone less powerful if not out of love which is not very possible and we do not know her type and may upset them causing konohas ruin." The old far- I mean Danzo said.

"Well of cource I wouldn't want to marry! I would rather play matchmaker!" Kara said happily as she barged into the meeting once again and left.

"hm... well then the only options are bribery, leting her do what she wants, trying and most probably failing in forcing her, kick her out leading to the doom of konoha or let her go to a different hidden village. The only options we can afford to do is let her do what she wants and see or bribing her" Danzo conclude.

"Well Danzo-san we would need to reasearch this Yaoi." The third said.

"um... well you see" a beautiful but quiet women said, " yaoi is boy love."

"Pray tell how you know" Danzo said looking at her.

"W-w-well y-you see," the girl said as she took a deep breath "when she was talking about Pears the stuffed animal god and how one was here I remembered my uh -blush- favorite book Kawaii Kitsune."

"So what does this have to do with a stupid book" A stupid guy said.

"Well the gods are intrested in yaoi so why not help in writing one? Pears-sama and Kitsune-sama are the most popular writers, and mangakas around the world to mostly -key word mostly- females and write yaoi." The girl said as red as a cherrie.

"Miss can I please see the book" Soritobe asked. The girl handed him the book. After one minute of reading he gave it to the others to read.

"So should we ban the book?" A concil man asked. His wive and daughter then hit him for even thinking of getting rid of thier favorite book.

"It seems like Yaoi is like a male is to icha icha paridise as a woman is to Kawaii kitsune." A random member said.

"So to get rid of... _this _we have to loose our icha icha" A male asked. To only be stopped by some girls telling him if they did they would catstrocate them.

So the concil decided to let Kara and the book stay.

Tara: Yay how was it

Naruto: It was good but I wasn't in it.

Teito: Nods head

Lelouch: still ingrossed in reading it

Tara: So as Kami I comand you to read and review

Teito: What she really ment was that she would apriciate your reviews.

Tara: NO I ORDER YOU TO REVIEW

Naruto: Tara Suzaku and Lulu are doing it!

Tara: looks for them.

Lelouch: I AM NOT! Well thank you to the people who even read this and to those who do review.

Tara: You tricked me god! oh and sorry if this is well... not long or good... or has horrible spelling ^.^'


	6. Chapter 6 with Kara

Tara: Hello all my loyal readers

Lulu-hime: and welcome to

Naru-chan: Kami-chama's awsome story!

Allen-chama: Tara does not own any manga, or anime yet.

Tara: Alleeeen! but I am GOD! I should own that!

Oz-hime: While Tara is ranting about her being god onto the story. which we all know is not true

Allen-chama: On with the story!

So after a while with kara

"Kara was running from what looked like an angry mob... but that couldn't possibly be right for Kara was way too awsome to have an angry mob after her. Well it appears it is. It seems that going into the sound village was not a good idea. Especially if you dislike the michel jackson look alike... orochimaru" Kara said narating what is happening. She had gone to Orochimaru, called him a weird gay pediphile, kicked him in the nuts and colored the entrances into all his base and sound pink with signs saying entrance to sound/orochimaru aka michel jackson's base.

"After that bitch" Orochimaru ordered. He was extremely mad at her. He was having a great week until she came. First she beat up all his guards just to come into his secrete evil lair to call him a weird gay pediphile. She then kicked him in the balls and had the nerve to color his place pink making his lair and bases not so secrete any more. She even put signs up! That wasn't all. Later a gang of konoha ninjas destroyed at least ten percent of his bases because of her signs! He spent days to track her down just to find out that she was still in his base causing trouble and as soon as she started running he and a few of his minions started to chase her.

"So" Kabuto said "Why are we chasing her." Kabuto confused that Orochimaru spent so much time and effort just to find one girl.

"That girl ruined my bases and kicked me" Orochimaru yelled while chasing Kara.

Kara then yelled "You losers will never catch me" She then dropped a smoke bomb. Orochimaru and his minions then started to cough.

Orochimaru then said "You are still here?" It appears as though Kara only dropped the bomb but didn't leave.

"..." Kara was knocked unconsience because of all the smoke. Everyone sweatdropped.

Kabuto then asked the question most of the minions were thinking "So... what do we do with her"

"We torture her, take her in for questioning, experiment on her, do more torture and kill her" Orochimaru said still angry at her.

"Isn't that a bit extreme" One minion asked. He was then killed imediantly by Orochimaru for questioning him. Orochimaru then dragged her back to the base. when he finnally got back

"This girl is very heavy!" Orochimaru said as he lifted her up to his torture bed thing. Orochimaru then looked and saw Kabuto in place of Kara duck taped, tied and gaged. He removed the gag ties and tape and asked in a mean voice what happened

"Well Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto wimpered "I was just walking with you to take her back when I blacked out and was in her place."

Orochimaru then hit Kabuto and screamed "You worthless- urg! Where is she!"

Kabuto still scared replied "I don't know and I don't think we will find her this time" So after Orochimaru throwing his hissy fit about her Kara left unharmed and went back to Konoha.

In Konoha acadamy

"Students today we have a very new special student" the teacher said. there were lots of talking woundering who the kid would be. "Quiet down kids." The teacher then opened the door to show Kara. Kara walked in and the teacher asked her to give her name.

Kara then said "Hi names Kara" After saying that many students started to whisper about her. They had heard that she was a very important person and to not upset her. Well atleast thier moms and sisters did. They also heard she interupted a council meeting. Kara walked over to get a seat. That seat just so happened to be by Hinata. Kara then imediantly took out a piece of paper and started drawing.

Hinata tapped Kara's shoulder and said "Um... Kara-san you shouldn't be drawing when the teacher is teaching."

"Eh!" Kara said "How do you know my name."

Hinata sweatdropped at her "You introduced yourself"

"Oh. Well what's your name and I am drawing because this is boring." Kara said.

"Hinata. But Kara you should listen or you won't pass." Hinata answered.

Kara then said "But I can listen to the boring teacher at the same time."

The teacher noticing they were talking instead of listening said "Kara. Hinata. stop talking and pay attention." He then threw a chalk at them but Kara caught it and used it for her drawing. The teacher then went over to see what she was doing. The teacher then took Kara's drawing and went to show it to the class without even looking at it. The students all blushed at the picture.

"Hey give that back that is my masterpiece!" Kara yelled at the teacher. The teacher then looked at the picture to see two guys making out.

"What is this" The teacher asked.

"My masterpiece!" Kara said proudly.

The teacher turning red yelled "Kara you will stay after school for drawing and talking while I am teaching and for drawing inapropriate things. And Hinata for associating with her you will stay after with her!"

Tara: well how was it.

Naruto:You did a whole chapter about you.

Tara: No it was about Kara the me who is more powerful and less shy

Tsuna: um... Tara-san how did it take you this long to make it.

Tara: Well I am a great procrastinator, there was alot of manga fanfiction school and skating plus i didn't like how I first made it. Plus Chloe is taking a long time to update her stories too!

Tsuna: Well review, tell us your ideas, opinions and help us make this story beter.

Tara: Yeah... does anyone out there read my disclaimers notethingy for the ending and opening of this story. Well review!


	7. Editing story

sorry this is not a chapter to any fans who like this story. I am going to edit this story and try to make it beter. (Key word TRY) It probably will change very much ^^''. And I will also try not to procrastinate as much.


End file.
